Jurassic Park Fanon Wiki:Featured Movies
Jurassic Park Fanon Movies Hey guys its me Brandon Mollica hear with a special contest for you guys today. Now you've guys seen my movie version of Isla Sorna Survival and its sequel Isla Sorna Survival 2. Well I decided to let you make movies out of some articles on this wiki and put a new one on here every month. So if you want me to make a movie out of your article please put it down below and if there is more than one you guys will pick whose I'll do first. So hurry times a wasting and put your article down below. Movie ideas : [[A Funny Jurassic Park Story]] Why not? It's funny. OPPOSE:This is a good story but this would be more of a joke then a movie now if it was a comedy like Super Hero movie or even Scary Movie than I would be happy to re-review it. '''Brandon Mollica 03:37, January 8, 2011 (UTC)''' [[The Not-So-Unfortunate Tale of the Total and Utter Destruction of the New Look of Wikia]] I'd suggest something else, but now it's one of the only complete fanfics on the wiki. Plus there's whiz-bang special effects! [[User:Styracosaurus Rider|Styracosaurus Rider]] [[User talk:Styracosaurus Rider|Speak to the Rider!]] 00:31, January 9, 2011 (UTC) OPPOSE:I would love to do a war film like this but these fan films have to do with Jurassic Park not wikia sorry. [[The Green Flame]] Hey Brandon, Can't you make some vids for my fanfiction The green flame. I want a video in which you escape the Research center at Isla Sorna and go into the jungle. I phone you that you really should come back. But you say that you can punch down a raptor if you want to. You are attacked by a [http://jurassicpark.wikia.com/wiki/Yangchuanosaurus Yangchuanosaurus] and run away from it, then it attacks again and you hide or run away. Then I phone again and order you to take shelter in the Temple in the west side of the island. But you say you are a full-fledged ranger and don't need to hide or run away. Then I tell you it is a ''mission''! You have to look for a mysterious ''green flame'' in that temple. Hearing that you immediately go there.[[User:MismeretMonk|MismeretMonk]] 08:44, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Me again, but my big project, [[Jurassic Park IV: Extinction]] is finally FINISHED!!!! So sometime it actually being made into a movie is great! Maybe when the movie draft is done we can send it to Speilberg and see what he thinks ;) [[User:Styracosaurus Rider|Styracosaurus Rider]] [[User talk:Styracosaurus Rider|Speak to the Rider!]] 16:08, January 21, 2011 (UTC) APPROVED: I love it maybe we can work on it together! You can make the script and I could do the filming. [[The Fall]] The Fall is now finished, and its long and Jurassic Park related (even if it does involve Wikia). Not quite sure how you'll make the log entries into a film, but apart from that I reckon it's a good idea. [[User:Toothless100|Toothless100]] 18:40, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Previous Movies